Shifty Fades of Beige 3:Thief of Sex
by MaxConvex
Summary: Adults only. Back by unpopular demand, the torrid romance takes a bleaker turn as Conan is overwhelmed by events from his past. Lots of gratuitous steamy sex too.


**Fifty shades of Spray **

_**The Sound Revolution**_

Alexandra Rasputin, teeth digging into a ball gag and breathing through her nose, is hanging from the ceiling of the Rumpo Room. She is wearing a white lace bra and panties, hold up white stocking and killer heels. Her hands are bound, not too tightly, behind her back, and she is suspended from the ceiling by a rope, weighted to cause mild discomfort in her arms. A spreader bar is attached to her ankles, her idea. She enjoys the strappado and finds it stylistically pleasing, the sense of helplessness is both thrilling and frightening, but she derives a perverse comfort from Conan's attentiveness. He checks with her all the time to make sure there is not too much pressure on her arms. Well, normally Conan is attentive. Tonight he's just plain weird. He'd muttered cryptically when they'd walked in it was 'a very special anniversary' but wouldn't elaborate. He paddles her arse now and again. She finds the pain cleansing. Conan, naked save for bottomless chaps, circles her, taking pictures on his phone. They do this often. She likes looking at the pictures later. Conan tells her she looks beautiful on them and she believes it. They are aesthetically pleasing.

It is a wet and humid summer evening and the atmosphere in the Rumpo Room is stifling and oppressive. They are both dripping with sweat and outside of their breathing the only audible noise is the rain beating on the roof. Raising her head risks dislocating her shoulders so she is staring at the floor, her long flowing locks just inches above the bare cement floor. She cannot see what he is up, but can hear him in the back ground, arranging things in the background. Clink of a bottle catching a glass. Rustling, the scrape of a table being pushed near her. Suddenly he drops to the floor on his knees and presses his face against her. Alexandra smells the whisky on his breath and in short she is afraid but she cannot scream, all she can do his press her tongue helplessly against the ball gag. She raises her head and a sharp hot pain shoots along her arms into her shoulder blades. Conan throws the glass he has been guzzling from against the wall and steps onto the sharp fragments. He leaves a blood trail and he shuffles aimlessly around for a few minutes, draining the bottle of scotch. When that is empty that too is flung against the wall.

"Death day" slurs Conan, giving her two hefty whacks on the arse with a studded paddle. His phone flashes. Alexandra hits the floor after he unties the rope tethering her to the ceiling.

"You can watch me cunt but I don't want to hear you speak. Understand me cunt?"

Furious but realising she is unable to repel his advances Alexandra assents with a nod. Conan has a cinerary urn in his hands.

"It's her death day."

Alexandra is trying to undo the leather strap binding her wrists but it's hopeless. Conan is irked by her attempt to cast off her restraints, "Don't move a muscle bitch. See the evil in my eyes."

His cruel eyes are black and fathomless and she ceases her struggle, hoping that the amount of booze he's sunk will eventually render him senseless.

"When you're all alone," Conan splutters, convulsed by sobs, the face paint streaked with tears, "Here's what you'll keep saying."

He walks over to the table he has set up and cranks the ancient gramophone into life. The spectral echo of _My Mammy _fills the bunker. Hugging the ashes urn tight to her chest Conan mimes out of sync with the crackling 78.

"Mammy, mammy, the sun shines east, the sun shines west, I know where the sun shines best…"

Conan rolls Alexandra over so she's face down on the concrete and feels her arsehole and pussy roughly through her panties. Despite her fear and discomfort she finds it a turn on and is soaking wet. The charade has to some extent humanised Conan. He is more flesh and blood and fucked in the head and vivid for Alexandra. Conan sticks his thumb in her anus and two fingers up her pussy. Then something seems to go in him.

"Slut…"

Alexandra watches him stagger towards the exit clutching the urn. He doesn't even give a backward glance as he extinguishes the light and slams the door shut behind him. At first Alexandra worries that he'll wrap his car around a lamp post and kill himself then she is worried about herself, when the fuck will he come back for her. She is alone in the darkness with only the sound of a crackling stylus for company. Head full of creepypasta, she pisses herself.

_**La Regle du Jeu**_

Alexandra is sat bolt upright on the sofa in Conan's living room in his dressing gown, a glass of brandy cradled in her hands, numbed and staring into space. She has showered and is without market and her hair scraped back. Conan has never seen her looking so beautiful. There has been a tangible shift in their relationships. Alexandra regards him with cold fury, barely able to conceal her revulsion while he is repentant to the point of abjection. After he had abandoned her in the Rumpo Room she had listened for the sound of his car pulling away but it had never come. Initially she had been relieved but then she realised he would have passed out drunk at the wheel and she could be there hours. Alexandra had been correct on both counts, left in the darkness for three hours till he awoke from his stupor and stumbled into the Rumpo Room to free her. She had kicked and punched him in a frenzy and dragged her long scarlet nails down his face. Alexandra drove them back to his flat in silence, pausing only to let him puke on the side on the road. During those lonely hours in the blackness bad memories crowded in on her and attendant neuroses multiplied like metastasizing tumour cells and she had a nightmare vision of being thrown bound and gagged into a deep grave and the rotting corpses of her parents piled on top of her. Then light invaded the room and in staggered Conan still clutching his mother's ashes as he clumsily undid her bindings. If the mild pain she experienced during the light bondage sessions had a perverse cleansing affect her on, the fear had liberated her, she no longer saw him as handsome, cruel and aloof, a rich and cultivated man too good for her, but as a drunken, bullying oddball tethered to the past. Fuck him and his cheap gifts and his big cock which she had grown bored of. Alexandra had snatched the urn off Conan, and, after spitting in his face, threatened to scatter the ashes into the rainy summer night. Despite his inebriation, the sight of Alexandra shrieking obscenities and swinging the urn around over her head seemed to trigger some instinct in some Conan and he became apologetic and beseeching, pleading for forgiveness. Back at the flat he had continued in this vein. He told her seemingly every detail of his youth, about his emotionally remote father and warm and loving mother, how her death at a tragically young age from cancer had left him emotionally stunted and abandoned in early adolescence. It was only within the rules of their game he could pretend to be a sexual being in a relationship. Alexandra had smiled sweetly and told him to get fucked. Christ, she had pissed herself, and would have shit herself too no doubt if she hadn't been bulimic. That was another thing the cunt had done, made her paranoid about her weight. No, this shit was done and he was lucky she didn't publicly embarrass him by going to the police. She couldn't keep the anger up, not through exhaustion but because he'd laced her brandy with liquid diazepam. As she slipped into a dreamlike state, all she could hear was his gently purring voice assuring her they were meant to be together, this crisis marked a new and healthier stage in their relationship and that there would be a new set of rules for the game. From his props basket he showed a toy set of traffic lights. In future when they indulged in BDSM she could direct things by the flick of a switch. Red would call a halt to proceedings, amber a lessening in intensity, green that things could be stepped up a gear. Conan promised her that he would take turns with her being the submissive partner as a way of penance, and, typically left field, selected a wind instrument as his means of indicating if their play was getting too rough. Alexandra agreed to these new terms, on the condition she let him fuck him up his arse with a strap on. When the diazepam finally took away her consciousness, he beat off on her face and took pictures of her jizz adorned face on his smartphone. If the cunt had second thoughts and reported him he'd put them on her Facebook wall.

Over the next few weeks in the Rumpo Room they explore the outer limits of BDSM, with Conan on a booze ban and using the traffic lights and wind instrument to enforce the rules of the game. They take turns being the dominant and submissive, and at times their sex games take on the air of performance art. They are switches and they have an ironic catchphrase they deploy to signify pleasure, "I like your kink."

At the end of a particularly strenuous hot wax session, Alexandra, looking sensational in thigh length patent leather boots and nipple clamps, declares she is going to take his ass virginity. Conan allows himself to be put in the bondage stocks, clutching an object tightly in his left hand. Alexandra rims his arsehole and sucks his balls from behind before anointing his anus with orgy butter. She tightens the strap on around her waist and feels her wetness before gliding it up his arse. It goes up easily and she gets into rhythm. Conan is silent. Eager to get a response she thrusts harder. The distinctive buzzing hum of the kazoo echoes within the Rumpo Room.

_**To be continued…or maybe not…..**_


End file.
